


Stiles Stilinski's Master Plan

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing/Dancing, Eventual Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Stiles is trying to make his ex Danny jealous and then oops Derek comes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to make his ex-boyfriend, Danny, jealous by dancing with a hot, sexy guy, but ends up kinda, maybe, falling for his sexy dance partner instead of getting his ex-boyfriend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Master Plan

Okay, so maybe Stiles was trying to make Danny jealous. Maybe. 

But it’s not like Stiles went to the club that night with such intentions. Really. He just went to try and get over the guy, and if Stiles just so happened to meet someone else and Danny was there to see it, well, then, there was nothing Stiles could do about that.

And it wasn’t like the guy Stiles was currently grinding up against wasn’t hotter than the depths of hell. He could probably even be considered hotter than Danny, if Stiles was being objective about it. 

Plus, Stiles did feel an attraction when the man’s hands roamed all over his body, down his arms, down his sides to take a hold of his waist, down and around to squeeze his ass and pull him closer. Stiles was getting hard from all of it, true.

And so what if Stiles couldn’t help but look over the guy’s shoulder to see if Danny was watching, if Danny had stopped paying attention to his dancing partner too. So what?

It had only been two weeks, and Stiles wasn’t one who got over someone quickly. Although Danny seemed to be. All Stiles had gotten was one glance in his direction and a more appreciative look at the man currently sucking on Stiles’ neck than Stiles would have liked. 

Not that the man holding Stiles in his arms at the moment wasn’t something look at. Oh boy, was he. With black, straight hair neatly styled with gel, hazel eyes that were a stunning mix of green and then light brown around his pupils, and a stubble that made Stiles’ skin tingle deliciously and the obvious muscles, maybe even a six pack, beneath his tight black t-shirt, and an ass to die for, Stiles totally understood the appreciative glances this man attracted. 

But in the end, what Stiles wanted was…Danny. And Danny didn’t want him. He’d been achingly polite about it, breaking up with Stiles. He’d been perfectly reasonable about it too. Stiles didn’t know if that hurt worse than if Danny had been cold and callous about it.

And really, it had only made Stiles want Danny more. Because he was kind, sweet, gentle, although never afraid to get a little rough in bed when Stiles demanded it, but he also didn’t take Stiles’ shit, and he was sexy as hell to boot. And being so kind while breaking up with someone that they just wanted you more was not an easy feat. So yeah, Stiles was a little hung up, so sue him.

The man Danny was dancing with, a looker as well, made Stiles’ blood boil. Stiles had to stop the rising urge to go over there and push the guy away and take over dancing with Danny, and show him how great they were together.

Stiles found his mind drifting as he kept peeking over at Danny, his hands now just kind of laying on the man’s shoulders in front of him. Why couldn’t that be Stiles dancing with Danny? Why?

Stiles was so lost in his own thoughts, trying not to burn a hole into Danny’s dance partner’s skull, that he didn’t notice at first when his own hot dance partner stopped dancing. 

Stiles blinked, torn out of his daze as he look back and up into the stunning eyes of his dance partner. The man was currently frowning down at Stiles, thick eyebrows drawn down over his eyes. Man, but this dude looked hot angry. Or happy. Or turned on, or anything, Stiles was sure. Any look on his man would look hot. Stiles bit his lip, wondering what was wrong.

But when Stiles couldn’t help but peek back over at Danny once more, Hot Dance Partner followed his gaze. When he looked back at Stiles, understanding filled his gaze. Stiles immediately felt guilty, although he didn’t know why. He’d just been dancing with this guy, he didn’t even know his name. He didn’t owe him anything, least of all his attention.

“Its one of those, I see,” The guy said just loud enough to be heard over the pounding club music. 

“Huh?” Stiles said dumbly, still feeling confused. 

“You’re trying make one of those guys jealous, I take it?” Hot Dance Partner said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at where Danny and his guy were now grinding against each other. 

“I-” Stiles flapped his mouth open and closed, not knowing what to say, and hating that nagging sense of guilt climbing up into his gut. 

“It’s okay,” Hot Dance Partner said, or well, shouted, reaching out touch Stiles’ arms, and Stiles let in a sharp breath of surprise as the touch burned through him, setting his skin alight with feeling. “I get it. Happens all the time. But maybe our dance should end now, yeah?” Hot Dance Partner smiled kindly, and fuck but his smile looked beautiful. Stiles’ heart beat sped up and Stiles had no idea what was happening.

“But-” Stiles shouted, but HDP shook his head, gave Stiles’ shoulder a pat, and backed up.

“It was nice dancing with you,” HDP then turned and disappeared into the crowd, and Stiles started to go after him after his brain caught up to what was happening, but by then, the crowd had swallowed HDP up and he was gone. Stiles had no idea what had just happened, how this whole thing had turned so quickly on its head. 

How had Stiles gone from only having Danny, Danny, Danny in his head to wanting to chase after the random guy he was dancing with? Who the fuck was that guy and what had he done to him?

Stiles shook his head, turned to head toward the bar, trying to clear his mind of what had just happened. 

When Stiles got to the bar, he ordered a beer, and when he saw Danny start to kiss his own dance partner, Stiles felt a new but increasingly familiar pang in his chest, although somehow it felt…less painful than before. Stiles didn’t want to examine it. Instead, he turned back around in his seat, ordered another beer after chugging his first, and got rip-roaring drunk. 

~*~

Over the next week, Stiles went back to that same club twice. Except the next two times he went, he honestly didn’t care if Danny was there or not, although a part of him wouldn’t have minded if he was. 

No, instead, Stiles was trying to seek out his HDP from that first night, and if nothing else, he’d apologize for using him to try to make someone else jealous. As nice as the guy had been after he found out the truth, Stiles hadn’t missed the disappointment, and maybe even hurt in the man’s eyes. Stiles hated the feeling he got when he thought about the look in HDP’s eyes.

Also, it wouldn’t hurt to know his actual name, too.

But both nights Stiles didn’t see hide nor hair of either HDP or Danny, and Stiles left both nights alone and drunk off his ass. Oh what fun.

Stiles did, however, see Danny around campus once, and when Stiles had tried to talk to him, to talk about them, Danny had been polite but distant, and had left with some excuse before Stiles could broach the subject. 

It made Stiles wonder if, while Danny had been kind when he’d broken up with Stiles, if he hadn’t been cold in a different way, in that distant way he’d just acted with Stiles, but Stiles had been too starry eyed even as he was getting his heart broken to notice.

But the thing was, he still craved Danny, he still wanted him. Over the next month, the few times Stiles did see him, he felt that pang of longing. Why couldn’t they still be together and happy? Stiles would think. Why had Danny stopped loving him? When Stiles had tried to ask that, Danny had politely evaded an answer. It frustrated Stiles, and made him feel bitter, angry. 

Stiles still went back to that club a few times, and while once he thought he saw HDP, he hadn’t been able to move five feet before the image of him was gone from his eyesight, and Stiles had wondered if he’d just imagined him. 

He also saw Danny there a few times more, and Stiles danced with anyone who agreed to it, hoping to see jealously flare in Danny’s eyes when he looked over at him like it flared in Stiles’ eyes.

But it wasn’t until it was almost three months after that first night at the club that he finally saw HDP again. In fact, Stiles didn’t exactly see HDP as HDP came to him.

Stiles had given up on Danny - feeling the familiar and awful pangs in his chest at seeing Danny make out with another guy on the dance floor, their shirts off and chests rubbing together - and retired to the bar, nursing his first beer of the night when he felt a warmth spread along his right arm, felt a presence at his side that made his whole right side start to tingle and tense up in awareness. 

Stiles turned to look, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw it was HDP, and he looked even better than Stiles remembered. He didn’t just have stubble now, it was close to a full on beard, although it was trimmed close and obviously styled to keep it looking clean and straight. His eyes seemed even more stunning than before, the green in them standing out like shiny, green marbles to Stiles with some brown thrown into them. His hair was a touch longer, and artfully styled, making his hair look soft, so soft that Stiles wanted to run his hands through it. 

His lips looked inviting too, Stiles noticed, and was surprised he hadn’t noticed them before. They looked soft, full…kissable. 

“Hey,” he said, giving Stiles a soft smile, and Stiles kinda melted, leaning forward to cross his arms over the bar top and lean toward HDP at the same time. The blaring music that usually graced the club was at a respectable noise, giving the patrons some time to mellow out, calm down, and feel relaxed. 

“Hi,” Stiles breathed, taking in HDP’s…everything. He was leaning against the bar but not sitting in a stool, which gave Stiles a great view of that marvelous ass filling out wonderfully tight, designer looking jeans. His biceps seemed even more pronounced in the light from the bar, and Stiles gulped at how big they looked. Stiles just wanted to touch them, run his fingers over them, maybe hold on while HDP fucked him into the mattress or-

“So, you been hanging around here for awhile?” HDP asked, and Stiles blinked, looking up from his arms into his eyes. It didn’t help all that much.

“Huh?” Stiles said intelligently, blinking rapidly. HDP was wearing a tight blue shirt this time, and it just accentuated his abs, his hard nipples….in fact, his whole outfit accentuated his everything, and Stiles kinda wanted to climb the guy like a tree in that moment. Danny who?

“The guys told me you’ve been here quite a bit the past few months, even asked the bartender if he’d seen a ‘really hot dude with dark hair and stunning green eyes’?” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he straightened up from where he’d been leaning unconsciously closer and closer toward HDP. “Wait, what? How do you know that? Who are the guys?”

HDP laughed, lighting his face up and making it even more beautiful.

Woah, beautiful? Where’d that come from, Stiles? 

“I own this club,” HDP said, and as Stiles gaped, HDP stood up straight, turned to face Stiles and held out his hand. “Derek Hale.”

Stiles blinked, stared down at HDP’s - Derek’s - hand and then looked back up as he shook his hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “Stiles? That’s an interesting name.”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. Don’t ask,” Stiles laughed, shivering as Derek’s fingers brushed against his as they pulled their hands apart. 

“Okay then I won’t,” Derek said, grinning as he leaned his elbow against the bar top. 

“So, you own this?” Stiles asked, looking around the club. It was a really nice club. Huh, Stiles hadn’t noticed that before. But now that he knew Derek owned it, he did notice. He was starting to notice a lot. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“You dance with all your patrons?” Stiles asked, standing up from his stool so that he was standing in front of Derek, their bodies close together, their breaths almost mingling together in their proximity. 

“Not all,” Derek shook his head, smirking. “Just the ones I find interesting.”

“Was I interesting, then?” Stiles asked, tilting his head as he looked at Derek, his eye line moving to Derek’s lips and then back up to his eyes. 

“Yes,” Derek said simply, moving in closer to Stiles, and was it getting hotter in the club? It sure felt like it was. 

“Really?” Stiles found the word coming out low, quiet, and he would be surprised if Derek could hear him at all.

Derek nodded. “Sometimes I come out of my office, see how everything’s running on the floor. And if there so happens to be someone that catches my eye, well…” Derek trailed off, his eyes flickering down to Stiles’ lips and then up. Stiles tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. 

“Well, then,” Stiles replied, moving to bridge the last inch of space between them, and Stiles almost groaned at the feeling of Derek’s abs against his stomach. Stiles was getting really hard real quick. 

But then Derek moved back as he said, “but if all they really want is someone else, I back off.”

Stiles blinked rapidly, feeling an ache in his chest at the loss of Derek’s body against his, of feeling that warmth. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles mumbled out, and then he straightened. Right. Danny. Who Stiles had tried to make jealous by dancing with Derek. Who Stiles had mostly ignored in favor of trying to catch Danny looking over at them and looking crazy jealous, and then come over, cut in, and take Stiles back. Right. That. “Look, Derek, I just wanted to say sor-”

“Is that him, over there?” Derek cut in, pointing over Stiles’ shoulder toward the big dance floor where, yes, Danny was still dancing with someone, only now it was a new guy. Which, good for Danny, Stiles concluded. He still felt an annoying itch at seeing Danny with someone, but now it was at a dull simmer, something that was in the back of his mind, like a mild annoyance but nothing that mattered too much in the long run. Stiles was sure in that moment that he wasn’t completely over Danny. But it felt like he was getting there. 

And it would be really nice if he didn’t lose Derek before he got the chance to even be with him. 

“Yes, but-” Stiles turned back to Derek, remembering his earlier efforts to make Danny jealous. Stiles wondered if Derek had seen it, any of it, play out, and Stiles winced.

“I don’t take anyone to my bed that isn’t one hundred percent there with me, Stiles,” Derek said, and wow, okay, blunt. But also, Stiles plus Derek plus bed? Sign Stiles the fuck up. 

“Look, Derek-” Stiles tried again, but he was cut off once more.

“I’m not one who likes being the rebound, Stiles,” Derek said. “I’m attracted to you, and I can see myself liking you. I kinda already do. But that’s not my thing, ya know?”

“I know, I get it,” Stiles said quickly, hoping Derek wouldn’t interrupt him again. “But you have to give me a chance here,” Stiles said, moving in closer to Derek, in part of be close to him again but also in part so he wouldn’t leave before Stiles could say his piece. “I kinda like you, too, Derek, and I know I’m not completely over Danny -” When Derek nodded, sighing, Stiles moved even closer to him, grabbing his arm, getting his line of sight so he couldn’t avoid looking at him “-but I feel like I’m getting there. And I’ve been wanting to not only apologize to you for using you that night, but to also see if you’d like to get coffee some time.”

Derek paused at that, looking quizzically at Stiles, looking as if he wasn’t sure what to say or what to think.

“Maybe we can go slow, yeah?” Stiles breathed, and cleared his throat. The blaring, loud music was starting up again, so Stiles leaned forward close enough to speak right into Derek’s ear. “No sex at first? Just dating? Maybe give me time to get completely over Danny, to know it, and then we can…” Stiles trailed off, and feeling bold, Stiles kissed Derek right on his neck beneath his jaw, and felt Derek shudder. 

When Stiles pulled back, Derek’s eyes looked darker, and he felt Derek’s arousal pressing into his stomach. Stiles shuddered. 

“Okay,” Derek said, leaning in close to Stiles’ ear to say it. Stiles bit his lip, grinning. 

“Okay?” Stiles shouted as Derek pulled back. Derek nodded, and Stiles felt his cheeks start to hurt, he was grinning so hard. 

Derek looked like his cheeks were starting to hurt, too. 

~*~

_2 months later_

Stiles looked over at Danny dancing with the same guy he’d seen him dancing with last time, and Stiles wondered if Danny had found something potentially serious.

As Stiles pondered this, he watched as the guy leaned down and pressed his lips against Danny’s.

Stiles only tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised. The kiss looked heated, like it was definitely leading somewhere, and Stiles was surprised and happy that the only thought he had was huh, good for Danny.

And also, he felt no ache as he watched them, no itch in his shoulder blades, no annoyance at seeing it, no gut twisting at the sight. 

“Hey,” Stiles heard in his ear, and he turned to see Derek standing there, eyebrow raised as he looked over Stiles’ head toward Danny and what looked to be his new boyfriend.

Stiles grinned. “Hey.”

“What’s the verdict this time?” Derek asked, moving behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around Stiles’s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles felt himself melt back into Derek’s embrace, feeling warm, tingly, content. Happy. 

“Nada,” Stiles grinned, and just as quickly as the embrace came, it ended, as Stiles pulled away to jump down from his stool and turn into Derek’s arms, kissing him hard on the mouth before pulling back with a loud smack. “Derek, I felt nothing. In fact, I’m happy for Danny. He seems to really like the guy.”

“Really?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, really,” Stiles breathed, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and kissing him again, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and then back to his mouth. “I believe the time has come, Mr. Hale, for you to take me to your bed and fuck my brains out.”

Derek choked on a breath, and then laughed, although not mockingly. “Is it that time?”

“Mhm,” Stiles nodded eagerly. “I am completely over Danny. We even had a friendly conversation a few days ago and I didn’t crave to kiss him, be with him, anything. And seeing that -” Stiles nodded over to a Danny wrapped up in another man’s embrace “-doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t annoy me, it doesn’t itch. It does nothing to me. I, Derek Hale, am completely smitten with you,” Stiles poked Derek’s nose as he said ‘you’ and grinned, not being able to stop himself from kissing Derek again. 

“So you want to get out of here, is that it?” Derek grinned.

Stiles nodded. “I should have wanted that five months ago. I just didn’t see it. ‘M sorry,” Stiles mumbled, frowning as he cupped Derek’s cheek, stroked it softly with his thumb. Goddamn, but his boyfriend was beautiful. Inside and out. 

Stiles was well on his way to falling head over heels in love with the man currently holding him intimately close, and Stiles only hoped that Derek was heading there too. 

“It’s okay. I think it’s better this way,” Derek said, arms around Stiles’ waste as he started to back them through the crowd. They almost ran over a few people in the process, and Stiles heard a few choice words follow them towards the door. “We got the chance to get to know each other before we fucked each other’s brains out,” Derek said with a grin, and Stiles kissed again. Fuck, but he just couldn’t stop.

“After you, Mr. Hale,” Stiles said as he pulled back to open the door, gesturing Derek to go first.

They did get home and Derek did fuck Stiles into the mattress, thoroughly, mind blowingly. 

And then Stiles fucked Derek into the mattress. 

And it was so worth the wait.


End file.
